


Kommen Aus

by JustAnotherWriterChica



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherWriterChica/pseuds/JustAnotherWriterChica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca finally convinces Kommissar to come out to her parents...things don't go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kommen Aus

Luisa let out a shaky breath as she sat in her car, trying to steel her nerves and get her hands to stop their violent trembling. A smaller pair of hands enveloped her own and she looked up into Beca’s eyes. “Do we have to do this?” 

Beca nodded her head slowly, “I know this is scary but your parents do love you and you should have confidence that they will still love you. I’ll be there with you the whole time like you were when we told my dad. Or if it’s easier for you, I’ll stay in the car?”

Luisa shook her head quickly, she needed Beca there or else she would chicken out and avoid the topic altogether. “No, I need you there with me. My parents aren’t like your dad, they love me but they love who I am more. They love confident, talented, money making, heterosexual Luisa. It’s just always been that way since I showed an interest in singing.” 

This made Beca’s face contort in a mix of anger and sadness. She had told the brunette all of this before but it still had quite the effect on her. Unfortunately it can’t be avoided, it was a huge part of her past, actually it was all she could think of when someone mentioned family. 

Last week Luisa’s parents had announced that they would be spending the majority of the summer in the U.S. and that they had rented a vacation home not far from Luisa’s house. 

That she lived in with Beca. 

Whom her parents did not know existed. 

Obviously, this had instantly made Luisa very stressed and panicky which Beca easily took notice of. The same afternoon Luisa got this news Beca cornered her, literally, the smaller woman had kept advancing towards Luisa until her back met the wall and she had no other options except to spill the beans. 

So Luisa told Beca everything. 

She told Beca about when her parents had discovered Luisa’s new found interest in music and the amazing voice she had at just seven years old. How her parents had automatically enrolled her in music lessons from ages seven to sixteen and throughout those years she had been forced into auditions, plays, talent shows, anything that could’ve gotten Luisa noticed by someone with money. Luisa explained how she barely had a childhood between all the singing lessons, dance classes, and anything else her parents could find. 

Luisa’s parents never beat her or anything like that but there was always this looming threat if she was anything less than perfect. So perfect was what she became. 

Except “perfect” came with being a social outcast, immeasurable misery, and anxiety attacks. Beca was one of the two people to know about everything though, because being perfect meant no one could see your weaknesses. 

Pieter, her oldest and best friend, had come into her life when Luisa had started dance lessons at ten years old. Luisa was quite awful when she started, which meant that her parents would constantly scold her or ignore her completely at home, but Pieter had been a natural from the start. 

One day Luisa had tripped and fell flat on her face. Luckily her parents hadn’t seen but Pieter had and once he was done laughing at her he helped her up and showed her how to perfect the move. 

Luisa and Pieter had clicked automatically and the pair became best friends. Pieter was a constant source of comfort and Luisa could rely on him to keep all of her secrets. So she had told him about her parents and eleven year old Pieter had puffed up his chest and promised to always be there for Luisa and to protect her no matter what. 

She relied on him heavily as the years went on. 

When they entered high school the anxiety attacks began and Pieter was the only person that could calm Luisa. Then your typical bullies entered the picture. Luisa was bullied because she was quiet and didn’t fight back, which only painted a bright red target on her back. 

For the majority of high school Luisa was depressed and when she told her parents they gave her some pills and thought they had fixed the problem. This opened Luisa’s eyes and she realized that, aside from Pieter, she could only truly rely on herself.

She made it through high school and went onto college, where she discovered what freedom really was. The university she attended, along with Pieter, was far away from her parents and she found that she could be happy again. There Luisa overcame depression only to be hit in the face with what she though was another problem. Luisa figured out that she was gay. 

Luisa went to tell Pieter this, but he told her that he already knew, that he still loved her and they would always be best friends. She was finally, finally happy with herself after this.  
Luisa became the confident, powerful woman that she is today over the course of her freshman year and by her sophomore year no one dared to mess with her or Pieter, who had bulked up that summer, becoming the mass of muscle that he is today. 

In her last year of university Luisa had joined an acapella group on campus known as Das Sound Machine and it was the first time that she had enjoyed singing in many years. She quickly rose through the ranks and by the end of the year Luisa was co-captain with Pieter. As the group was all seniors she suggested they take DSM to a record label and see how they did.

Needless to say DSM flourished and soon became an internationally known name, along with the Kommissar. Luisa found it quite easy to take on that persona after her years of hardening her outer shell, so why not profit from it?

Once DSM had become a well known name Luisa’s parents came back around, asking Luisa for money and favors that she had eventually succumbed to. Pieter had begged her not to give in but in the end her parent’s arguments had won out. They knew nothing of Luisa’s personal life except the vague details she supplied them when asked. She had given into funding their bank accounts but her personal life was going to remain her own business.

Life went on like this for years, until the World Championship. 

From the moment she had met the smaller woman at the car show, Luisa had been quite intrigued by Beca and found her compliments/insults quite endearing. At the noisy after party Luisa found herself alone with Beca and she asked the girl out. Beca had been quite flustered but Luisa coaxed a “yes, you beautiful creature” out of her after some drinks and dancing. 

She fell in love with the girl during their week together in Copenhagen and she told Beca about her plan to retire from DSM. Luisa had felt herself slowly slipping into depression again and even had an anxiety attack the month before Worlds, which was when she decided staying with DSM would be unhealthy for her. Luisa told Pieter all of this and he had agreed with her, asking her what she would do. 

At the time she hadn’t known but once she fell for Beca, Luisa had told Pieter she was moving to L.A. and living with her tiny mouse. He had been overjoyed for her, knowing that if anyone deserved happiness it was her and he offered his help with anything she needed. 

Luisa fell into a new routine in L.A. where life was easy and full of unconditional love. She found a job at a small publishing company that gained great success not long after Luisa was employed. Beca had happily agreed to Luisa moving in with her and they lived in a small apartment in the city. Beca was constantly complaining, wishing they had a better view, more space, nicer furniture, quiet neighbors. You name it and Beca had probably complained about it.

Luisa didn’t mind any of it though, she thought that what they had was perfect and she was the happiest she’d ever been. Life was good and Luisa couldn’t think of anything more she wanted for herself. 

A month later her parents called.

“Why in the world would you quite DSM?” “Don’t you appreciate what we did for you?” “How could you just give it all up?” Their questions were mind numbing and Luisa felt like the walls of the bedroom were closing in on her, slowly suffocating here as each question was asked. 

Luisa couldn’t tell them that she was a lesbian, she tried to but she had just frozen in fear and the words wouldn’t come out of her mouth. So she told them a half truth, the stress of leading DSM was making her sick and she moved out to L.A. where she had a new job and a “roommate”. 

They easily believed her and became ghosts of good parents, asking her if she liked the U.S., what her roommate was like, if her job was good, etc. It felt weird to Luisa, to actually talk to her parents and feel like she wasn’t going to disappoint them somehow. 

Life went back to normal after this phone call and Luisa managed to forget about her parents completely, falling into a serene bliss for another five months.  
In that time Beca’s dad had come out to visit and was quite shocked when he learned that Beca’s “roommate” was actually her girlfriend, but he had been loving and accepting. He treated Beca exactly the same and he actually liked Luisa a lot. 

The day before he left he pulled Luisa into the kitchen and gave her the same speech a father told a high school boyfriend, “I hope your intentions are honest with my little girl because if you hurt her I’ll make your life a living hell.”

This had startled Luisa, if she was being completely honest, and her face must’ve showed it because he began laughing and soon started apologizing, “I don’t want to scare you off but she’s been hurt before and I don’t want to watch as she tries to pick up the pieces of herself again.” 

Luisa understood and made him a promise to be nothing but the best for Beca. Since then her relationship with Dr. Mitchell has been easy and she found that he was more of a dad to her than her own father was. 

Then her parents called her again, this time with their summer plans. 

That was when Beca had cornered her and she shared the story of her pitiful life. Beca had shown a lot of emotion while Luisa talked, from anger and resentment to happiness and relief, but she hadn’t spoken through the whole thing. Luisa was thankful that Beca hadn’t made a sound because she would’ve completely broken down had the brunette said anything. 

Luisa’s parents called again when they were settled in their beach house, inviting Luisa and her “roommate” to come have dinner with them. Luisa had wanted to say no but Beca had convinced her to go and tell her parents who she really was. 

That was how Luisa found herself sitting in her car, parked outside her parent’s house, shivering like a scared child while Beca whispered loving things in her ear. Luisa found it all quite ridiculous, she didn’t owe her parents anything, they had been nothing but a source of food on the table and a roof over her head. If anything they owed her, they would’ve gone bankrupt if she hadn’t given them her hard earned money, and quite frankly she didn’t know how they could afford this vacation.

This gave Luisa some of her confidence back and she drew in a sharp breath, shaking off Beca’s hands and gripping the stirring wheel so tightly her knuckles turned white. Luisa found it harder to become the Kommissar these days, she supposed this was a good thing, it meant that her walls had been torn down and she was grateful for that.

Looking over at Beca, she could see that Beca was beginning to grow hesitant herself even though she was trying to hide it. This was enough for Luisa and she opened her car door, pushing herself out in one fluid motion. Quickly, she walked around to open Beca’s door and pulled the former Bella out of the car. “Let’s do this tiny mouse.”

Beca smirked and slid her hand into Luisa’s, giving it a quick squeeze as they began their walk up to the house. When they reached the front door of the, rather grand, vacation home Luisa rang the doorbell quickly, drawing her hand back like the button had burned her.

Luisa could hear Beca trying to muffle her laughter which caused her to grin down at the girl, she always had a way of making awful situations better. The grin disappeared quickly though, as Luisa heard the click of the door opening she became quite somber and dropped Beca’s hand with one final squeeze.

“Luisa! It’s so lovely to see you darling, your father and I have missed you so much.” Luisa’s mother gushed as she pulled Luisa into an awkward hug. When Luisa pulled back she saw her father was striding towards them with outstretched arms. 

Luisa shot a desperate look at Beca before stepping past her mother to hug her father. “Luisa you look wonderful!” Her father let go of her, stepping back to get a better look at her.

“You two are speaking in English?” Luisa asked. She knew that she should’ve actually greeted them but she didn’t have the energy nor did she really care.

“Well we do have an American in our home tonight,” Luisa’s mother explained. She turned back to Beca who was still standing awkwardly on the porch. “You must be Luisa’s roommate! Beca? It’s so nice to finally meet you, Luisa told us wonderful things about you.”

“Thank you Mrs.—” Beca was cut off by shrill laughter.

“Please call me Katrin,” Luisa’s mother cut in, shaking Beca’s hand as she guided the girl into the house. “And this is my husband, Christian.”

Beca shook her father’s hand as well then walked over to Luisa, standing rather close for just “roommates”. It went right over her parents’ heads though, they probably just thought it was because Beca was American or something along those lines. 

They all just stood there and stared at each other for a moment. Luisa was inspecting her parents, her mother had the same long blonde hair as always, same strong features, although she was starting to get shorter. 

Her father seemed slightly different. Luisa couldn’t figure out what had changed with him though, aside from his graying hair. He was a strong, proud man, standing taller than Luisa at six foot three and just as muscular as Pieter. 

Finally Katrin cleared her throat, “Dinner just came out of the oven, why don’t you all go sit down and I’ll bring everything out.”

Luisa nodded and waited for her parents to lead the way into the dining room, grabbing Beca’s wrist to pull her along. When they sat down Katrin excused herself into the kitchen, leaving Luisa to awkwardly stare at her father while Beca tried to avoid eye contact altogether. 

Finally Katrin began bringing in food and everyone helped themselves to what, Luisa would admit, was a fabulous meal. Small talk was made while they ate and it was only adding to Luisa’s stress. Beca could see that she was becoming anxious and every few minutes she would squeeze Luisa’s knee reassuringly under the table.

Once everyone had finished, Katrin and Christian cleared the table leaving Beca and Luisa to find their way back to the living room. Once they were there, in a hushed tone, Beca spoke, “Are you okay?”

“No,” Luisa answered honestly. “I think I’m about to throw up and I just want all of this to be over.” She gave Beca a pleading look even though she knew there was nothing the younger woman could do. They sat down on the loveseat, waiting quietly for Luisa’s parents to return.

“So I know what job you have Luisa,” Katrin began as she suddenly entered the room. “But I have no idea what you do Beca?” Her parents took a seat in the couch across from the girls.

“Oh, I produce music. Well, not yet. I work for a record label as an assistant but one of the producers is about to retire and I’ve been told I’ll be taking over for him. That will make me the youngest female producer in the company’s history.” Beca replied proudly, she was given the information last week and hasn’t stopped talking about it since.

“That’s very impressive.” Christian responded with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Are you two getting along well in your apartment? I know that having a roommate can be stressful sometimes.” Katrin filled the new silence.

Luisa’s mouth went dry, she knew this was her opportunity to finally come clean to her parents. By the way Beca tensed Luisa could tell she had come to this realization as well. Luisa knew she had to do it but she could feel herself shutting down, her palms were clammy, she couldn’t feel her legs, and her stomach was far too uneasy. 

Taking a steadying breath Luisa began, “About that, Mama. There is something I need to tell you.”

She froze again and her parents stared at her expectantly. Thirty seconds had passed and Luisa still hadn’t said anything.

“Ja?” Her mother prompted.

“You can do this.” Beca said so quietly that Luisa, who was sitting a foot away, almost missed it.

It was all Luisa needed though. She did what Beca usually does, and just let it all out in a quick word vomit. “Beca and I aren’t just roommates, she’s my girlfriend. We’re dating. We have been for about seven months, ever since the World Championship.”

Her parents looked shocked to say the least. Her mother had a look of dismay on her face to match her father’s growing anger. Katrin was opening and closing her mouth, trying to form words while Christian was stammering a bunch of nonsense syllables, switching between German and English. 

Luisa continued talking at a slower pace, “I figured out who I was at University and I felt so wonderful, and happy, and finally proud to be me. The only person I told was Pieter, but telling just that one person was enough to stop my depression and my anxiety attacks completely vanished. I wanted to tell you so many times before but I was always so scared and then DSM took me away from home but now you know and—“

“Stop.” Christian demanded, jumping to his feet. “If this is what you think a joke is, Luisa, you have a sick sense of humor.”

Luisa faltered. “W–what?”

“You are joking right? No way in hell could my daughter betray me like this!” Christian’s voice was growing in volume. “After everything we’ve done for you THIS,” he waved at Beca, “is how you repay us?” 

Katrin had begun crying rather loudly, wiping furiously at her eyes. “Why Luisa? What did we ever do to deserve this?”

Christian looked like he was about to begin another rant when Luisa started laughing. She sounded a bit hysterical and Beca stared at her in concern, fearing that maybe she had cracked under the pressure. 

Luisa turned to Beca with a sad smile, “I told you. Let’s just go.”

Taking Beca’s hand and ignoring her mother’s gasp, Luisa began to lead Beca to the front door. They were almost there before Christian stepped in front of them. Luisa was becoming agitated and her grip on Beca’s hand tightened until she heard the girl yelp in pain. She shot her an apologetic look and loosened her hold before turning back on her father. 

“Move.” Luisa commanded with a deep growl.

“No.” Christian stood his ground. “You are going to come with us and we will get you help Luisa.” 

“I will go nowhere with you, now get out of my—” SLAP! Luisa’s head whipped to the side as her father’s hand connected with her face. She released Beca’s hand to cradle her stinging cheek and turned her head back to her father once again, staring him down. 

Beca stepped up to her side but Luisa pushed her back, fearing what her father might do. “You will come back to Germany with us and that is final.” Christian snarled.

Luisa dropped her hands to her side where they balled in fists, pressing her nails into her palms so hard that they began to draw blood. Stepping forward, Luisa got up in her father’s face, “I will say it one last time. Move.” 

Christian took a step back, the wild look in Luisa’s eyes had actually startled him quite badly. Luisa grabbed Beca’s arm and pushed the girl in front of her, ushering her out the door. As Luisa was about to follow her father called, “If you step out the door you can never come back.”

Luisa froze and spun on her heel, looking first at her mother, who was still in hysterics, then up at her father’s red face. “Why would I?” 

With that Luisa slammed the door and ran down the front steps to her car where Beca was already seated behind the steering wheel. When Luisa placed herself into the passenger’s seat Beca took off down the empty road. 

Looking over, Beca could see the silent tears streaking down Luisa’s face. She didn’t want to say anything but she was quite shaken up herself. Thinking about the night’s events in her head she completely forgot that Luisa was in the car. 

Luisa was going over the whole experience herself, she was finding it rather hard to sort through her emotions. She was heartbroken that her parents couldn’t just accept her, outraged that Beca had to see the whole ordeal, embarrassed and rattled that her father had actually hit her. All of this made her feel like the weak little girl she once was.

Yet, at the same time she felt free and strong. 

Luisa smiled to herself, she had actually stood up to her parents and was finally released from the infinite nightmare they had her living. She could be a completely new person, she could do whatever the hell she wanted now. 

While all of this felt absolutely amazing her stomach was still rather upset and Luisa could sense the oncoming sensation of losing her dinner.

“Stop.” Luisa croaked, trying to keep it all down.

“What?” Beca asked without taking her eyes off the winding road.

“Stop the car, Beca!” Luisa shouted. Beca slammed on the brakes and it sent both of them flying forward. Luisa groaned and ripped her seatbelt off, pushing the car door open to stumble onto the stretch of beach near the quiet road. 

Beca followed suit and she was about to ask Luisa why the hell they had stopped when she saw the German drop to her knees, clutching her stomach and bent over at the waist. Automatically Beca ran over, kneeling next to Luisa while she held the woman’s hair back and rubbed large circles on her back. 

Once Luisa was done upheaving the contents of her stomach she sat back and scooted away from the mess she had made. Beca got up and walked over to where Luisa was, sitting herself down next to the older woman.

They sat like that for a few minutes, just staring at the ocean and listening to the small waves crash onto the shore before Luisa whispered, “It could’ve gone better.”  
Beca let out a loud, harsh bark of laughter. “It wasn’t exactly what I expected either.”

“It’s over though, that’s all that matters.” Luisa sighed, turning to face Beca. “I’m so sorry you had to see all that libeling, but thank you for going with me. If you hadn’t been there I wouldn’t have been able to tell them.”

Beca nodded, “All in a day’s work.” She was about to make a joke when she caught sight of Luisa’s face. “Oh damn.” 

Luisa was about to ask what was wrong when Beca sat up and cupped her chin. “You look like you were in a bar fight.” Beca muttered as she began inspecting Luisa’s cheek. 

Luisa had completely forgotten about the wound on her face but now that Beca mentioned it she could feel her cheek swelling and it was a bit wet. She brought her hand up to her cheek and felt around until she found a bleeding cut, her father’s ring had probably broken the skin.

Looking at the blood on her fingers brought a sudden sense of finality to her and she smiled at Beca. “Don’t worry Mauschen, it will heal and so will I. Believe me, it could’ve been much worse, my father was really restraining himself.”

This didn’t make Beca feel any better but she decided not to talk about it anymore. “Well it’s behind us now, let’s just go home and get to bed. Then maybe we can just call in sick tomorrow and lay around in bed?”

Luisa laughed, “I would enjoy that maus, let’s go.” 

Beca stood up and reached a hand out to Luisa, pulling her up from the ground. Luisa turned to get in the car when Beca called, “Hey sandy butt.”

Luisa was about to comment when Beca spun her around and pulled her down into a quick kiss. Beca let out a quick sigh as she pulled back, not wanting to taste vomit but still trying to show that she cared. Luisa wrapped the smaller woman up in a bear hug and rocked them slightly, smiling down at Beca. 

Beca smiled back, kissing her on the forehead and whispering in her ear. “I love you.”

Then Beca pulled back and walked around to the driver’s side, Luisa just watched her contently. The night definitely hadn’t gone how she would’ve liked but with a girl like that to crawl into bed with Luisa wasn’t going to complain.


End file.
